Duty and Sacrifice
by StartleAllWitches
Summary: This is the story of Claire Cousland, a 22 year old apostate at the beginning of our tale. The man she's come to love as an uncle has betrayed her. It is this series of events that has built the foundations of everything she was destined to become. AlistairxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Stop, pup. You're getting too weak. Don't kill yourself."

I hung my head in defeat. "I'm sorry, Father." I whispered. "I've failed you."

Father reached up and cupped my face in his hand, smearing blood on my cheek. "You did nothing of the kind. You did your best."

I had tried my hardest to heal his wounds, but I had used up too much of my strength and mana fighting Howe's men.

"You have to go." Father said. "You have to seek…"

"Vengeance." I growled. "Howe will pay for his treachery. But you will be there to help me, Father."

"Your lordship." Duncan walked in, covered in blood.

I signed in relief. "Thank the Maker!"

"We must go quickly." Duncan said. "They are coming."

"I won't make it. Please take my wife and daughter to safety."

"No, Father. We won't leave you!" I protested.

"I will do this, but I came here for a recruit. The Blight demands I leave with one." Duncan continued, ignoring me.

"Take my daughter then. She is an able warrior and an even better mage."

"Father, we're not going!"

"Go, pup. Kill Howe. Make him pay"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go Claire." Mother broke in.

"No." It was the only word I could choke out of myself. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. "Please…"

Father reached up and stroked my hair. "That's my strong girl. But strong as they are, in their father's eyes, they're going to be ten years old with skinned knees and pigtails forever."

"Please, don't make me go." I whispered.

"You must live, Claire. If something happens to Fergus, you'll be the last of the Cousland line. And someone must remain to exact vengeance on Howe." Mother said.

"I won't let you die for me!" I cried. "I'm going to stay with you and fight them until they kill me. Maker damn the Blight!"

At this, a spark lit Duncan's eyes. "Then I will invoke the Right of Conscription. You must come with me."

I stood and looked him dead in the eyes. "I. Am. Not. Going."

Duncan moved to grab me. Not thinking, I tried to conjure lightning, but it was too much for me. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The taste of blood filled my mouth. My head felt like someone had smashed it in with a maul. When I managed to open my eyes, I saw the night sky. Endless amounts of stars dotted the darkness. The half moon glowed brightly in the corner of my eye.

For a few moments, I was at peace, staring blissfully at the stars. Then it all hit me at once. I sat up quickly, sending a jolt of pain through my skull.

"I tried to catch you, but you fell too quickly." Duncan said. "You hit your head on the floor."

"You…you bastard!" I shrieked. My cut lip screamed in protest. "You left them to die!"

"We had no choice. Their sacrifices will not be in vain." He did not look away from the fire as he spoke.

I sat in silence for a while. Duncan offered me a chunk of bread. I tried to refuse. "You must eat. Starving yourself won't bring them back. Eat."

I took it and started nibbling on it. "So what now?"

"We go to Ostagar. We will arrive in a few days and you must be put through the joining immediately."

I was quiet for a few more minutes. My lip throbbed painfully as I chewed. I carefully healed it and my cracked skull, unsure of how much I could do.

"Will I be given to the Circle?" I asked quietly.

"No."

"Aren't there templars at Ostagar?"

"Yes, but they don't have the authority to take you to the Circle. You are under the protection of the Grey Wardens."

I nodded, slightly relived. My parents had always had to fight to keep my abilities secret. They hired a tranquil to teach me how to use magic. I had quickly mastered healing magic and soon worked my way through destruction magic. To keep up appearances, I had to also learn the art of sword fighting. I was nearly as good with swords as I was with magic.

But it wasn't enough. Maker, it wasn't enough…

I turned away from Duncan, not wanting to let him see my moment of weakness.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry." He said.

I hastily wiped away my tears. "There was nothing you could do. It was my fault. I should have been able to help them. I should have been stronger."

"You can sit around, wishing things could be different, but it won't change anything. Instead, try to think to the future and the promises it brings."

"No matter how good the future is, it won't make me forget this."

"I'm not telling you to forget. You will never forget it. Just don't linger on it. Time will lessen the pain. It may never go away completely, but at least you can look past the hurt to the happiness within." He stretched out on his cot. "Since you are awake, you may take watch. Wake me at dawn."

Before what he'd said could sink in, he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We reached Ostagar a few days later. During these days, we hardly spoke, as we were more focused on getting to Ostagar as quickly as possible.

I had spent most of my time thinking over what he had said. "The happiness within." Try as I may, I could find no happiness in my current situation. Everyone I had ever known, aside from my brother, who would probably die soon, had been slaughtered, and I was on my way to probably die at the hands of the first darkspawn I see.

When we finally reached Ostagar, my spirits could sink no lower. In trying to find happiness, I had done the opposite. I was so down that I snapped at the king.

"Ho there, friend! You are Bryce's youngest, are you not?"

"My Father is dead. Have some courtesy." I growled.

The king was shocked. Duncan proceeded to chastise me for my conduct and explain to the king my predicament.

"Howe will pay for his treachery. That I promise."

"Thank you, your Majesty." I said.

Then Duncan whisked me away to prepare for the joining. He sent me on a quest to find someone named Alistair. Annoyed as I was, I consented. I thought it a fool's errand.

As I set out on my way, I came across the templars standing guard outside a circle of tents. I shied away from them and trotted quickly past.

"You must be Claire." Someone said, making me start and almost fall. I spun around. An elderly woman leaned against a tree. She smiled warmly. "If you're intent on hiding, you should try not to be so obvious. How have you not been caught?"

"Lucky, I guess."

She laughed. "We all have our strokes of luck now and again. I am Wynne, by the way. I hope you find Ostagar pleasurable. Duncan must have better things for you to do than talk to me. Off you go."

I continued on my way, wondering around and asking occasionally if anyone had seen Alistair. As a result of my wandering, I came across the kennel master who asked me to help treat an injured Mabari and left with the promise that I may be able to imprint with him after the coming battle.

I again resumed my walking, this time finding a large temple. There was a man arguing with a mage. By the time I was within earshot, the mage stormed off. It was then that the other man noticed me. He walked over to me, smiling.

For a moment, I was completely captivated. He had the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

"You know, the best thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." He said.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. You wouldn't happen to be another mage, would you?"

"Uhh…" I hesitated, but remembered what Duncan had said. I didn't have to hide anymore. "Yes, actually, but don't worry. I'm not like most mages."

"Is that good or bad?"

"That depends on how you look at it. I happen to be an apostate, which I find very nice, while everyone else seems to think it's bad."

"So you must be Duncan's new recruit." He eyed me suspiciously. "Claire?"

"Then you must be Alistair. And by that look, I'm guessing you're also a templar."

"Technically, no. I never actually became one."

Well just because I'm an apostate doesn't mean that I'm a blood mage or an abomination."

"But it is more likely happen."

"Not really. The risk is the same for all mages. Besides, I'm bad enough by myself. Why would I even _want_ a demon?"

He didn't have a reply for that one. He just looked at me, his expression unreadable.

"Well, as junior member, I'm required to accompany you to prepare for the ritual."

"Well then, I look forward to traveling with you." I said before I could stop myself.

He looked surprised. "You do? Well that's a change."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A scream caught in my throat as I watched him die. I took a couple of steps back in horror. Duncan murmured an apology to Davith as he convulsed on the ground. Jory started to back away. He was saying something about changing his mind. When Duncan approached him, he drew his sword. Duncan killed him.

I clenched my hand over my mouth o keep from screaming. I had considered running, but Duncan turned to me, holding out the chalice. "Claire Cousland, from this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

I had never been so terrified in all my life. As I stared at the silver cup, I thought of Father. "We Couslands always do our duty, no matter what the cost." He had told me once. The thought of this gave me strength. My fear disappeared. I looked Duncan in the eye as I took the cup.

_This is for you, Father_. I thought. I lifted the chalice to my mouth and drank deeply.

At first it was only the metallic and acidic taste of the blood. Duncan took the chalice back right before it hit me.

Pain shot up my spine and spread everywhere, focusing in my head. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball.

_Forgive me Father. I'm not strong enough._

Darkness enveloped me.

* * *

_There was a voice whispering to me in a forgotten language. It was soothing, like Mother's voice when she used to sing me to sleep._

_ I opened my eyes. I was on a cliff inside a magma-filled cave. The heat of the magma burned my skin, even though it was far away. The voice kept speaking to me in the quiet, calming tone as I struggled to my feet._

Is this the afterlife? _I asked myself._

_ Somewhere nearby, a dragon roared. The voice had silenced. Out of nowhere, the dragon swooped down on me, spewing purple fire from its maw. _

* * *

My eyes popped open. Duncan stood over me, arms crossed, an approving smile on his face. Alistair was kneeing next to me, looking concerned. He helped me to my feet.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked.

"The pain… that was unbelievable." Just thinking about it made my head swim. I started to fall but Alistair caught me.

"Take her to the Grey Warden tent. She will be strong again in a couple hours. In the meantime, I must speak with the king."

Alistair ended up carrying me most of the way against my wished. When we arrived at the tent he finally let me down.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"Why?"

"You just saw two people die."

"That's not the worst thing to happen to me lately."

"Oh, how could I be so stupid? I am so sorry! I'm not that bright sometimes." He rambled on for a couple of minutes, apologizing several times.

"It's no trouble. It doesn't bother me. And besides, there are moments when I can forget it all and pretend it never happened."

"At least you got to know them. You could get to know them. I didn't have that chance."

"You didn't know your parents?"

Then he told me of his life. Despite everything I had gone through, I still felt sorry for him.

"That's horrible!" I said once he finished.

"Well, I figure that since it all led me to where I am today, it's not that bad."

I nodded. "Maybe someday I'll be able to think like that."

Alistair smiled his beautiful smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Duncan returned a short time later and told us the plan; we had to light a beacon. Far away from the main skirmish. No matter how much Alistair and I protested, Duncan would not be swayed. This is an important job. That is why I am sending you."

Eventually Alistair consented to go. He was not at all pleased with the fact that he wouldn't be with Duncan for the battle.

Duncan looked me in the eye as he wished us luck. I knew then that Duncan was going to die. My heart sank. I realized just how much I cared for him.

When Alistair stomped off to make some final preparations, I lingered a bit to speak with Duncan.

"I want to thank you. For everything you've done for me. And I'm sorry for saying what I did."

"You were traumatized. It is understandable."

"Perhaps, but it was uncalled for. I shouldn't have said them. I really am grateful for what you've done for me."

He just looked at me for a moment. "You will make a great Grew Warden. Watch over Alistair."

"I will. Andraste and the Maker watch over you, Duncan."

"And you as well, Claire." He walked away.

I turned and went searching for Alistair. This time, I had no trouble finding him. We made our way to the tower of Ishal to await the signal to light the beacon. It was quite the surprise when we were met by Darkspawn. This didn't dampen our spirits any. At least we got to fight.

Although it took longer than we had planned, we eventually reached the top and lit the beacon. We knew something had gone wrong when we didn't hear Loghain sounding the charge.

The last thing I remember is an arrow catching me in the shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I awoke, I wasn't in the tower. I heard someone banging around with pots. I painfully shoved myself upright.

"Ah, at last you awake." Morrigan, the apostate I had met in the Wilds, stood up and crossed her arms.

"Where is Alistair?" I demanded. "Is he alright?"

"He's been moping around since Mother brought you here."

"What happened? Why didn't Loghain come? Was he already overrun?"

"He quit the field, leaving your king and your fellow Grey Wardens to die."

"…What?" I was shocked. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"There are many reasons. The hearts of men are darker than those of any darkspawn. But since you're awake, Mother wanted to speak with you. She's outside with Alistair."

I stumbled to my feet and dressed. I shielded my eyes from the brightness of the day when I opened the cabin door.

"See? You worry too much, young man. Here is your fellow Warden." Flemeth declared.

Alistair, who had been staring blankly into the distance, spun toward me and grabbed me in a hug. "Thank the Maker! I thought you'd be dead for sure."

"Are you alright?" I pulled away to examine him.

"I'm fine, but everyone else is dead!"

"I know. Morrigan told me. Loghain left us all to die."

"So, now what do you intend to do?" Flemeth asked. She looked at us as if she already knew the answer.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait for the darkspawn to find us. If this is a real Blight, we have to fight it." I said.

"But how are we going to do that? There are just two of us. No Blight has been ended without an entire army."

I thought for a moment. "What about those treaties? Aren't they for the dwarves, elves and mages?"

"These people certainly sound like an army to me."

"And we can get the Arl of Redcliffe to help us too!"

"Alright then. Let's go recruit an army and kill ourselves an Archdemon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thirty minutes into our adventure, I was already getting tired of Morrigan. I had tried to see things from her point of view, but it didn't help. The looks she was giving Alistair when she thought no one was looking were unsettling. She evidently held some inconceivable hate toward him.

Alistair sniffled, trying to hold back tears. I moved forward to comfort him, but Morrigan laughed. "Some warrior you are. You cry more than a woman."

I looked at her, all the hate I could muster in my eyes. "Leave him alone."

She simply laughed again. "And you need a little girl to defend you. Tell me why we're bringing you along again?"

"Because I fucking say so." I growled, spinning around, fists clenched. I went to attack her, but Alistair grabbed me from behind.

"Who put you in charge?" she smirked.

I squirmed, trying to get away from Alistair.

"Let it go, Claire. Let's just move on." He said.

I started to mutter a spell, but he clamped his hand over my mouth.

Morrigan stooped to look me in the eye. "Who's in charge now?" She laughed.

Moving suddenly, I shoved Alistair back and slid from his grip. I punched Morrigan as hard as I could, sending her flying into the mud. "I am, harlot. Got a problem with it?" I moved to kick her, but Alistair had recovered and jerked me back. "Open your mouth one more time. It'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Claire, come on. She's not worth it. Just… just forget it."

I shrugged him off and went to walk away.

A Mabari was running down the road toward us, barking. I laid my hand on my sword as he approached. Instead of attacking me, when he reached me, he turned around and growled. A group of darkspawn appeared on the road. We dispatched them quickly, but they could have been quite dangerous if they had had the chance to ambush us.

The Mabari trotted up to me and sat, panting happily.

"I think this is the dog I helped treat in Ostagar." I recognized the war paint on him.

"Well he seems to have chosen you. Mabari are like that." Alistair said.

I scratched him behind the ear. "I've always wanted a dog!"

"Oh please tell me we're not taking that mangy thing with us!" Morrigan said.

"He's not mangy." Alistair replied.

The Mabari barked happily. "I think I'll name him… Thorn. That seems to fit." The dog barked happily. "Thorn it is then." I stood and we continued on our way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I gasped as I awoke from yet another nightmare. One that terrified me more than my Warden dreams. I had fallen asleep while I was on watch with Alistair. I lifted my head of his shoulder.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked drowsily, straightening up.

He was silent for a while as he thought about it. "An hour."

"You should have woken me."

"You haven't been sleeping well. I thought you could do with a little rest."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"You've been having a lot of nightmares lately. I may be an idiot, but I'm not blind."

I looked out into the chilly night and pulled my furs closer around me, trying to wake myself up. I heard Alistair fidgeting around. When I glanced over at him, I saw he was thumbing a rose.

"That's really pretty." I said.

"I… uh… I picked it in Lothering. I know I should have left it alone, but I know the darkspawn would come along and ruin it with their taint. I don't know, I couldn't believe that something so beautiful could exist in the midst of all this chaos."

I honestly didn't know what to say to that. "So what do you plan to do with it?" I wanted to kick myself for asking such an incredibly stupid question.

He paused. "I thought I might… give it to you, actually. Because I… think the same thing when I look at you." He handed me the rose. I know you've had nothing but trouble these past few weeks and I just wanted to let you know what a rare and wonderful thing you are amidst all this darkness."

"Alistair… I don't know what to say…"

"I guess my meaning with all this is that over these past few weeks, I've come to … care for you. A great deal."

I hesitated, not sure what I should say back. "I guess I've come to care for you too. When I had lost everything, I found you."

He reached over and cupped my face in his hand. He gently turned my head to face him.

Alistair kissed me.

I could tell he was inexperienced, but so was I. I had no complaints, except he pulled away too quickly.

"That wasn't too soon, was it?"

"No. Of course not. You should have done it sooner."

He laughed. "I'll take that as a good sign."

We sat in silence for quite a while. I soon began to drift off again.

"Just go to sleep, Claire. Don't worry. I'll keep watch."

I snuggled down into his side and he put his arm around me. I fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The tower loomed ahead of me in the dark. Arguably, it was beautiful. To me, though, it looked like a prison. Apparently, it had been locked down because of an outbreak of abominations.

I shuddered. Alistair looked over at me, his face and hair damp from the spray of the lake. "Are you alright, Claire?" he asked, never missing a beat in his rowing.

Thunder rumbled overhead. It shook the boat we were in. "Not really. I've half a mind to jump out and swim the other way." I dropped my voice to a whisper. "What if they decide to keep me here?"

"They won't. They can't… or at least they better not."

"They may not even care that I'm a Warden. Just the fact that I'm an apostate will probably make them refuse to help us at the very least."

"Not all templars are so closed minded."

"Alistair, you don't count."

"I do so!"

"When we first met, did you not think about how dangerous I could be?"

"Well actually, my first thought happened to be something along the lines of 'Maker, she's beautiful.' I knew you were dangerous then. Just not like _that_, but… still…"

I hoped the darkness would hide my blushing. "I know. I understand what you mean." I assured him. Since that kiss, he'd been very awkward around me.

"I really appreciate what you're doing. I know this is very hard for you." He continued.

I shrugged. "Arl Eamon is like a father to you. I will do anything and everything I can to help him." My hand went to my pocket and I played with the amulet hidden there. I had found it in the Arl's study when we were fighting the corpses. I'd recognized it immediately as the one Alistair had destroyed a long time ago. Someone had pieced back together very carefully. Even so, it looked like it was ready to shatter once again. I had spent hours laboring over it myself, trying to fix it with magic. At last, I had restored it almost completely. I was simply waiting for the right time to give it to him.

Suddenly, he stopped rowing. "Before we go any further, there is something I have to tell you." He looked me straight in the eye. "I haven't been completely honest with you. I know exactly who my father was."

I gulped. "Who?"

"King Maric."

"So you're technically a prince."

"No! No, of course not. It's always been made clear that the throne was never in my future. I'm just a bastard."

"And you never thought to inform me of this?"

He shrugged. "I'm just used to people knowing."

"Alistair, that's a horrible excuse."

"Alright. I guess part of me liked you not knowing."

"So you enjoyed not telling me?"

"Everyone who knows treats me differently. Even Duncan kept me sheltered. I… I just wanted you to like me for me."

"I do like you for you, Alistair. I just wish you had told me sooner."

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't you trust me?"

"Yes, and I still do. Like I said, I just didn't want you to treat me differently."

"Alistair, I already treat you different from everyone else."

"But that's… that's different. You're not trying to keep me safe because I'm a royal bastard."

"Yes, but I am trying to keep you safe because I—" I cut myself off. I figured now wasn't the best time for that. "The only reason I have you with me now is because you're the only one I trust at my back."

I could see his face in the dim light of the moon as it broke through one of the storm clouds. He knew exactly what I had been about to say.

He said nothing and returned to rowing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Shh. Go to sleep now." The voice echoed. I tried to resist, but I wasn't strong enough. "Sleep now."

When my eyes opened, I glanced around and recognized Denerim. I was standing in the royal gardens. A toddler squirmed in my arms. She was probably three years old. She had big green eyes and light brown hair.

"Hello, my love." I spun around. Alistair strode toward me, clad in golden armor.

The toddler slipped from my grip. "Papa! Papa!" she yelled, running into his arms. I walked up to them, smiling. Alistair kissed me. "It feels so good to be home. I missed you so much!" He kissed me again.

I laughed. "I've been too busy to miss you. Your son seems intent on destroying the palace."

"You, dear lady, are so cruel. It's not my fault his mother is a powerful mage. He gets that stubbornness from you, you know."

"Perhaps, but he gets the carelessness from you." I poked him in the shoulder. "So how did it go?"

"All sorted out. It was just another small raid. I don't think we have to worry about a Blight for a couple more thousand years. Oh, and look who I brought back!"

Duncan stepped from behind a bush. He bowed to me.

"It is good to see you again, my queen. You have quite a charming little family." He said.

Something didn't feel right, but I smiled. "Bryce and Mariana are growing fast. Bryce is already showing signs of magical abilities and just two months ago, right before Alistair left, we found out we have yet another on the way."

"That is good. It is great to see the palace echoing with children's laughter again."

I smiled again, but something was definitely off. "Alistair, something's wrong!"

He just wrapped his arm around me and held me tight. "It's just the baby. You always get these feelings when you're carrying a child."

"No. I've never had children. I've never even… had sex."

Alistair looked hard at me. "Please leave us, Duncan. And see that Mariana is taken to her nurse."

When Duncan and the toddler were gone, Alistair pulled away and looked me in the eye. "How dare you embarrass me like that?" He slapped me. The blow brought me to my senses.

"How dare you touch me, demon. Alistair would never hurt me." I growled.

"I am Alistair." The demon said. "You are my wife and you will do as I say."

I threw a bolt of lightening at him. My surroundings changed I could now recognize the Fade. There was a man standing near a portal, muttering about all efforts being hopeless. He tried to convince me that we were stuck in the Fade forever. I wouldn't listen. I just entered the portal and began my search for Alistair.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I cut a bloody path through the Fade. I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing. There was no sign of Alistair or Wynne, my new companion.

Eventually, I found my way into a clearing with mage corpses lying on the ground. Wynne stood among them, near tears.

"I couldn't save them." She said when she saw me.

I considered my words carefully. "Don't you remember going to sleep? They're not dead."

Irritation flashed in her eyes. "Your disrespect is very unsettling."

"They aren't dead. This never happened, Wynne. We can save them; you just have to wake up! Fight it!"

She stumbled for a moment, as if she was dizzy. "Perhaps there is something to what you say. Something feels wrong. I can't concentrate."

"You have to! Try harder!"

"At the Circle… we were trying to…"

A corpse stood. "Don't leave us Wynne."

She gasped. "Back, demons!"

The other corpses got to their feet. Wynne shot a spirit bolt at the first one. One behind me tried to cast a spell, but I snapped its neck before it had the chance. I crushed a couple with telekinesis while Wynne hit one with Stonefist. The leader we attacked together, freezing him solid and smashing him to bits. When I turned around to speak to Wynne, she was gone. I figured she had woken up, so I left at a run to find Alistair. I took the next portal to the last island.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The first thing I saw was Alistair sitting forlornly out into space.

"Alistair?"

He jumped up and spun around. "Claire? How are you… alive? You died. I saw the Archdemon…" I followed his gaze to a pyre .A woman that looked like me lay on it.

"I'm not dead, Alistair." I said.

"But… but I saw you die. I held you in my arms…"

"You're dreaming."

"If I am, I don't want to wake up." He hugged me and buried his nose in my hair. Tingles shot up my spine.

"You have to wake up." I whispered in his ear. "Trust me. Just wake up."

"I don't want to leave you." He said.

"You're not leaving. You're just waking up. I'll be there. I promise. This is all just one crazy nightmare." I sat the pyre on fire. The demon rose up and screamed, losing its grip on its illusion.

Alistair jumped out of my arms. He watched the demon burn for a minute. He sighed. "This is the Fade."

"Yes. We were sent here by a sloth demon."

"So I guess this is where I wake up?"

"I expect so."

"What about you?" He looked at me.

"I'll kill the demon. The fight just got personal."

* * *

"Sloth! Come out and fight me!" I screamed. I knew he was afraid of me. I could sense it. "Just get it over with! We both know how it is going to end."

He came from out of the ground a few paces in front of me. "You've been very naughty." He said. "I worked hard to give you the perfect dream."

"Thanks, but I like my reality just fine." I said.

"You are selfish! No sense of gratitude!"

I drew my sword. "I don't have time for this. Just shut up and die!" I swung.


End file.
